Episode 7870 (18th May 2012)
Plot Heartbroken Eva puts on a brave face and returns to the bistro. Julie accuses Eileen of trying to run away from her problems but an angry Eileen defends her decision. Having convinced Tyrone to leave him alone in the garage after hours, Tommy nervously awaits the arrival of Rick Neelan's henchman with the car. Maria's date with Tim Nedwell starts off well until Tim's ex-girlfriend shows up. Audrey is less than thrilled when Gail reveals that David and Kylie are reunited. Tommy's self loathing increases when he has to once again lie to Tina who catches him working late at the garage. Trying to hide the drugs from Tina, with the promise of a takeaway, Tommy manages to convince her to go back home. When Tim reveals to Maria that he only asked her out because she looks like his ex Abi, Maria is furious and storms out of the bistro. Eva, hoping to catch Nick out, questions him about his night out with David. Stella finds Dev depressed outside the Corner Shop. She invites him over to the Rovers to taste-test Sean's hotpot. Karl and Sunita enjoy a night of passion together in the hotel in Didsbury. Tommy is left shattered when Rick comes to collect the car and tells him that it doesn't even scratch the surface of how much he owes. Tommy realises he is now Rick's puppet. Sean impresses both Nick and Eva on his first night in the bistro. When Kylie thanks Nick for bringing her back home, a seething Eva mistakes it for something more. After a heart to heart with Stella in the Rovers, Dev invites Karl and Stella to join him and Sunita for dinner at their house. Kylie is left gutted when Audrey walks out of No.8 with some parting words. Audrey sees the "For Sale" sign outside No.11 and she and Eileen discuss the merits of running away. Nick invites Eva back to his flat so they can talk, but when Eva sees a text message on Nick's phone from Kylie, thinking the worst she flees the bistro leaving Nick alone. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Max Turner - Harry McDermott (Voice only) *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsallc *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Tim Nedwell - Simon Lawson *Barry Hawkins - James Foster *Abi - Gemma Danielle Salusbury *Jonny Smith - Greg Patmore Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Stairway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Unnamed hotel - Guest bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva finds a text on Nick's phone from Kylie thanking him for 'last night'; Tina turns up just as Tommy is packing the car with drugs; and Dev invites Stella and Karl over for dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,860,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes